


I don't mind reminding you

by ShandrisCZ



Series: AntixDark [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluffy towards the end, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Whipping, not actually mark x jack, only anti x dark, top anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark likes to be told who he belongs to...but the way he shows it gets a little on Anti's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't mind reminding you

**Author's Note:**

> And I probably made it sound much more interesting than it is in the summary...Dark makes Anti jealous by making out with somebody and then smut ensues, that's all it is...

  Anti growled at the sight before him. He just got home, walking to his livingroom only to find Dark sitting on the couch, making out with a guy nestled in his lap. Swiftly he walked over to them, pulling the intruder away from Dark. He figured that getting rid of the body would be much hassle so he simply snarled a get out, his eyes never leaving Dark's. The guy rushed to the door, closing them behind him with a quiet click.

  "Anti I-" Dark started but Anti growled, forcing him to get up by taking hold of his neck, pulling sharply.

  "Shut up!" he hissed, the grip on Dark's neck getting a tad tighter, making the other gasp for breath, his eyes looking pleadingly at Anti, lust swirling in the deep brown.

  "You fucking whore. Who was it?"

  "No-one, Anti please-" he tried speaking but it turned into a moan when Anti fisted his other hand in his hair.

  "So I guess you've been snogging with air? Do you want me to throw your ungrateful ass out?" he asked, sharply tugging at the bright red hair until Dark's eyes filled with tears.

  "No! Please let me explain!" Dark whined, and Anti, seeing the panic that flicked through his eyes decided he could turn it down a bit, letting the grip on the other's neck loosen, his hand now simply lying there, reminding Dark who was in charge here.

  "I'm listening."

  "I was trying to make you jealous."

  Anti chuckled at the rushed answer. Of course he was. He nipped at Dark's jaw, the other moaning as he once again tugged at the strands of his hair.

  "And why is that, hm? Was I too soft on you last time?" he asked, not letting his insecurities seep into his voice. But it was true. He was gentle the previous night, more making love than having sex. He had hoped Dark enjoyed the attention...maybe not? Those doubts were pushed away as Dark shook his head.

  "No. I just-" Dark stopped, blush creeping onto his cheeks, looking to the side, biting his lower lip softly. Anti smiled, taking in how flustered the other became. He was adorable when he blushed and didn't know what to do with himself.

  "You just - what?" he asked, his voice gaining a bit of a gentler tone, as his grip on Dark's hair loosened even more. Dark glanced at him, the blush getting even more prominent.

  "I just wanted you to tell me I'm yours again," he blurted out in a small voice. Anti was surprised by that. He didn't exactly realise he hadn't been saying it. Why would he? He knew Dark was his. But maybe Dark needed a reminder. He smiled, taking hold of Dark's chin, raising his face so he could look into the other's eyes before leaning forward, capturing Dark's lips in a kiss that was far more tender than Dark expected, a surprised moan escaping him. Anti smirked into the kiss, moving to Dark's neck and jaw, placing open-mouthed kisses, nibbling on the skin there. He waited until Dark's breaths got uneven, moaned pleas filling the silence of the room as his hands found way to Anti's hips on their own accord. As they pressed together Anti could feel the other's hardon and he smiled as he placed last kiss to Dark's jawline before moving to his ear.

  "You're mine," he whispered and smiled at the shudder and a small whimper that escaped Dark.

  "Anti," the other breathed his eyes already becoming hazy.

  "Say it."

  "I'm yours," he whined, trying to kiss Anti who just pulled back with a low chuckle.

  "How about I take you to the bedroom and show you how much of my little bitch you are?" he purred, making Dark moan and nod hastily.

\---

  In Anti's eyes there was nothing more beautiful than Dark in that moment. The later was kneeling in their bedroom, naked, blindfold over his eyes, hands tied behind his back. Anti walked around him, watching him, savouring the fact that Dark was already semi-hard. And he didn't even start yet. He looked at the whip in his hands, smiling, his sharp teeth showing as the whip's tip ran over Dark's shoulders.

  "I'm going to tell you the rules so I want you to listen."

  "Yes, Anti," Dark said, his voice buzzing with anticipation, breathing already a bit quicker.

  "Since you wanted to make me jealous I will have to punish you. We wouldn't want you to think making out with others is alright, would we?"

  "No, Anti."

  "Good. I think 30 should be enough, don't you? Oh, and one other thing. I better not hear you make a sound, got it?"

  Dark mutely nodded and Anti smirked before letting the whip contact with Dark's skin for the first time. Dark flinched a bit but didn't make a sound and Anti marvelled at the marks the whip was leaving on Dark's back and shoulders as he continued. He kept a somewhat steady pace, getting to number 28 when suddenly Dark let out a quiet moan. In a flash Anti was behind him, tugging at his hair forcefully, until he could see into Dark's blindfolded face.

  "What was that?"

  "I'm sorry-"

  "I said I didn't want to hear a fucking sound. Didn't I?" Anti hissed and Dark nodded, knowing better than to try and get out of it by lying.

  "You were doing so good. Only 2 more and that'd be it. But no, you had to be a little disobeying bitch and moan," he let go of Dark's hair, throwing his head back. The room went silent, only Dark's quickened breathing could be heard.

  "Anti please-"

  The whip struck him more than ever before and he yelped in pain as he could feel the skin break. The action repeated itself, Dark yelling out Anti's name this time. And then it was over. He heard some rustling before a damp cloth was wiping away the blood gently. It still made him hiss and pull away before Anti shushed him, placing a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck.

  "Such a good kitten. You took your punishment and now it's time for a reward, how that sounds?" Anti whispered, still placing soft pecks on Dark's skin and the other's head spinned a bit from the praise. He nodded and melted under Anti's touches.

  "What do you want, hm? Want me to fuck you slow and hard?" he purred and Dark whimpered at the mental image.

  "Please," Dark breathed out, trying to find Anti's lips with his own. Anti took off the blindfold, chuckling softly at the other's squint at the sudden light. He moved to the bindings on Dark's wrists and after his hands were free Dark stood up, pulling Anti with him, kissing him feverishly, fumbling with his jeans. After several attempts they were off as well as his boxers, followed shortly after by Anti's shirt.

  "Get on bed, princess, on all fours," Anti said when he pulled away from the kiss to throw the T-shirt somewhere. Dark obeyed enthusiastically, making Anti chuckle as he retrieved the bottle of lube, crawling behind him. His eyes caressed the lines running across broad shoulders as he pushed a lubed finger all the way in. Dark moaned, whispering something under his breath. Anti smirked, adding a second finger, this time pulling a whimper out of the other demon at the sudden stretch.

  "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Anti asked, kissing on of the marks on Dark's shoulder.

  "I'm not-" Dark's sentence turned into a moan when the other brushed his prostate.

  "Ah-ah. Don't argue with me. You should see yourself. Pretty little moaning mess, leaking just from getting whipped," Dark groaned letting his head fall down and Anti chuckled, "but it's not only from the pain, is it? You like being marked, being reminded of who owns you."

  "Anti!" Dark gasped when the other added a third finger, keeping at his leisury pace.

  "Pity that these won't last long. You're probably gonna heal before morning. More of a reason for me to make more of these."

  Dark moaned, his back arching beautifully, Anti drinking in the sight before him.

  "Anti, please, _please_ , fuck me."

  "As you wish," Anti smirked, pulling his fingers out, coating his cock with lube, throwing the bottle somewhere carelessly. He lined himself up with Dark's entrance before slowly pushing in to the hilt. Only after Dark begged him to move he set a slow pace with long thrusts, managing to hit Dark's prostate every time. He leaned forward, licking at the dried blood, humming with delight, his hands caressing Dark's back.

  "You taste absolutely delicious."

  At his words Dark thrust backwards, disrupting Anti's pace. Anti growled, wrapping his hand around Dark's neck, pulling him up until Dark's head was resting on his shoulder. Dark gasped for air, his back arched almost painfully as Anti's thrusts picked on speed, one of his hands holding onto Anti's wrist, the other tangling in Anti's hair.

  "Fucking greedy little slut. Always wanting more than I'm already giving you."

  Dark tried saying something and Anti loosened his grip to let him speak.

  "I-I'm gonna cum," he stuttered when he caught his breath and Anti smirked, once again gripping Dark's neck tightly.

  "Such a good kitten, cumming without having your dick touched."

  The praise proved to be a bit too much as Dark's back arched even more and he was cumming, his eyes screwed shut, mouth hung open in a soundless cry. Anti let go of Dark's neck, gripping onto his hips instead and with few last thrusts he was too pushed over the edge, biting into Dark's shoulder with sharp teeth, making him bleed again. They kneeled on the bed in a sort of haze, both panting, Dark letting Anti hold most of his weight. After Anti caught his breath he whispered something, nosing at Dark's neck who nodded, a lazy smile sprawling on his features.

\---

  "Bath was an awesome idea," Dark breathed out as he was sitting with his back pressed against Anti's chest, steaming water enveloping his sore muscles.

  "You say that as if I didn't have those," Anti smirked, kissing Dark's neck tenderly. He traced one of the marks a little bit disapointed it was already closed. As he thought of a new way of reminding Dark who he belonged to he smiled, letting the peaceful atmosphere dull his senses, his hold tightening on Dark only by a small bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is first time I wrote anything with whips, so I probably get it incredibly wrong (writing y u so hard?). Anyway I hope you liked it and if you did there is another part coming your way really soon, this time much more fluffy than this.


End file.
